


When Lightning Strikes

by Lovetart77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Fluff, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-30
Updated: 2007-10-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovetart77/pseuds/Lovetart77
Summary: This was my submission for theharry_and_ronFirst Line Challenge.My prompt was:He stared at it, sure it was entirely too big.





	When Lightning Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The line I chose was #22: **He stared at it, sure it was entirely too big.**   
  
It's short and sweet and more than a bit fluffy, but I had a good laugh writing it and I hope you enjoy! Thanks, as always, to my beta Gingerale :o)  
  
**************************************************************

  
He stared at it, sure it was entirely too big. What the fuck had he been thinking? And damn Hermione anyway for encouraging him to do it. He should have known better, but with Harry out of town he was lonely, lonely enough to give in when Hermione to nagged him into hitting the clubs last night for a bit of fun. What happened from there… well, he could only recall bits and snatches of what had ensued after they’d left the third club. He was quickly and extremely intoxicated on what the bartender had called margaritas _,_ something neither he nor Hermione had tried before.   
  
Ron grimaced at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and downed the vial of hangover potion. Peevishly, he hoped Hermione was feeling the same amount of wretchedness this morning. He turned the shower on hot, and as he stood under the spray, he began to feel physically better. His thoughts, however… He scowled and reached for the shampoo, still cursing Hermione. He stayed in the shower for a long time, thoroughly soaping and rinsing, trying to wash away the sluggishness caused from his overindulging. Finally he toweled off and dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a soft t-shirt. He brushed his teeth, combed his damp hair and glanced at the clock. Harry should be home within the next hour.   
  
Ron wandered into the kitchen and ate a late breakfast of ham and toast and tea. Then, because he could think of nothing better to do at the moment, he laid down on the couch. He felt more himself but was still tired from his late night. He hated how empty the house always seemed without Harry in it, so he turned the wireless on and, within a few minutes, dozed off.   
  
He was having a wonderful dream. He was laying on a beach somewhere, naked, and the warm wind was whispering over his body while the sun caressed his face. Waves crashed in the background. The wind (?) seemed to be calling his name teasingly. Ronnnnnnnn. Ronnnnnnnn.   
  
“Ron…”   
  
Ron swam slowly up from sleep and realized he was not on a beach at all. He was on the couch. Warm breath drifted across his cheek and even warmer lips brushed against mouth. A voice was whispering in his ear.   
  
“Wake up, sleepyhead.”   
  
The voice sounded amused. Ron’s eyes slowly opened and he was greeted by the sight of his boyfriend’s face only a few inches from his own. Harry was smiling, his green eyes bright.   
  
“Hello, love.”   
  
Ron smiled back and immediately leaned up for a kiss. Harry obliged. The kiss was hot, sweet and deep, and Ron was again overcome with how much he’d missed this. The three bloody days without Harry had felt like years. When they finally parted, his arms wrapped about Harry and squeezed the other man tightly.   
  
“Fuck, I’ve missed you.”   
  
Harry laughed.   
  
“I’ve missed you too. So what did you do while I was gone?”   
  
Ron sat straight up on the couch, nearly causing Harry to tumble to the floor as the previous evening came rushing back to him. Oh shit.   
  
“Oh! Sorry, mate.”   
  
“What’s the matter?”   
  
“Er, not a thing.”   
  
“Come on, Ron. It’s me. I’ve known you too long and I know when something’s up. So spill it.”   
  
“Awww, Harry…”   
  
“Now, Weasley.” Harry said in his most intimidating Auror voice. Ron flinched a bit.   
  
“Ok fine. First of all, it’s all Hermione’s fault. Remember that while you laugh yourself silly. Oh, and tequila. I blame them both equally.”   
  
“Ron, what in the world are you on about?”   
  
Ron sighed heavily and stood, taking a position in front of Harry, who was still seated. His hands went to the waistband of his pants and he slowly untucked his tee shirt. Harry’s eyebrows raised but he remained silent. Knowing he could avoid it no longer, Ron whipped the shirt over his head quickly and threw it on the floor. At first Harry’s face gave away nothing. Then his mouth dropped open.   
  
“Holy shit!”   
  
“Go ahead and laugh. Get it over with.” Ron placed his hands on his hips and scowled at his lover.   
  
But Harry was definitely not laughing. In fact, the look on his face was not even in the same realm as amusement. It was more like… hunger. Ron’s breath hitched in his chest as Harry slowly stood. A large and roughly calloused hand slid up his stomach and chest and came to a rest over Ron‘s pounding heart. Their eyes met.   
  
“Ron?” Harry’s voice was low and husky.   
  
“It wasn’t supposed to be so big. At least, it didn’t look that big last night.”   
  
“I’m speechless.”   
  
“Well, you know I wanted to. Hermione talked me into it last night. Do… do you like it?”   
  
“It's incredible. And sexy. And amazing. And God, I love you.”   
  
Their lips met again in a deep and thorough kiss and then Harry’s mouth left Ron’s and trailed down the redhead’s throat and across the wide muscled chest. Harry’s mouth halted just above Ron’s tight left nipple. Ron watched breathlessly as his lover’s sensual lips pressed against the large patch of newly inked skin. There, right above Ron’s heart, was a proclamation to the world. Boldly scripted letters marched across the firm muscles.   
  
Property Of H. Potter   
  
And just beneath the words, a single, bold lightning bolt.   



End file.
